Celtic Gemini
by imsocrazy
Summary: This is the 'TO HAVE A BROTHER' repost. The original stays up until I have completed all the other chapters then I'm taking it down. Sorry but after rereading it I figured it sucked and I had lost the original plot. Anyway Please rereview! Summary inside.


Celtic Gemini

Summery: The Ancient Celtics had a prophecy that told of the Gemini's who would rid the world of Voldemort. So what does this have to do with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Simple… they are the twins of prophecy.

AN: This is my old story "To have a brother" re-visited, re-done and re-posted.

Disclaimer: No own nada

Prologue: And so it begins

October 31

Lily gazed softly at her boys, two little and one big, as they played on the rug in front of the fire. At fifteen months old her twin babies Harry James Potter and David Sean Potter, were bundles of energy and happiness. Her husband, James Potter, tried to keep them occupied all hours of the day but the two eventually ran him down. Her oldest, Harry, gazed up at her with his big green eyes so similar to her own his messy black hair streaked red, silver and royal blue just covering the Celtic markings that ran across his forehead in a band. Dave toddled over to his big brother and also gazed up at her, hazel eyes shining and messy auburn hair streaked gold, black and royal blue sticking out all over the place from the ruff housing they had been doing, Celtic markings so similar to his brother visibly shown on his forehead. Both boys raised their arms silently demanding to be picked up. Compiling with their wishes, she turned back to the boxes she was packing for them. Of course she knew about the Celtic Gemini being of Celtic descent herself although most thought her muggleborn. Of course she knew that the band that occupied the space on her children's foreheads meant that great danger would befall them, how could she not? All she could do was prepare for the future. Folding Harry's blanket and putting it in one of the wooden boxes she had had made for both twins she added both her Celtic protection ring and James' wedding band. Also inside the box was a photo album, a book on the Celtics and a few mementoes and a letter from both her and James. She also included a diary that would enable talk between both twins in the event of them being separated. She closed the box finished with the boxes.

"There now everything is set." She said. James looked up from his spot on the rug, the twins back to using him as a jungle gym.

"Lils are you sure that it is necessary, I mean we don't even know if Voldemort will come for us or not."

Lily turned to face her husband "James, we went over this. I'm just taking this extra precaution because if something did happen to us the boys would have no way of knowing what they are and the destiny that has been chosen for them. This information is only available to each Celtic family as it differs from family to family. Also can you imagine the havoc that could reign if their powers went unchecked? You've seen what happens when they do accidental magic."

She left the sentence hanging as she put the boxes in the safe. "Also we agreed that it was safer for Severus to have his memories of us locked away until the threat of Voldemort has passed. In fact I'm pretty sure that it was safer for him that way, so the twins would have no way of knowing If anything were to befall us" she finished softly.

James abandoned his place as mini jungle for his sons to wrap his arms around his petite wife. "You miss him don't you, even though all he does is insult us now you still miss him with all your heart."

Lily turned to face him "I might only be his half sister but he is everything to me. I still cannot believe his mother forced him to take the dark mark just to spite father. It destroyed Sev James and I can't do anything to help."

James hugged her tighter "everything will be okay Lils just you wait and see."

Lily looked up into the warm hazel eyes of her husband and her youngest. " I lov…" A loud bang interrupted her. James ran to the window and looked out.

"LILY IT'S HIM, PETER BETRAYED US, TAKE THE BOYS AND RUN!"

Lily ran to him "NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

James turned round to face her "you must," he said softly "I'll hold him off until you escape. Just get the boys to safety"

Lily kissed him knowing this might be the last time she saw her husband alive " I love you James"

"And I you now go"

Lily hurried to the living room and grabbed the boys who were shaking in fright from the commotion. As she raced up to the nursery she heard the door being blasted away. She sobbed as she heard the noises of duelling coming from down below but continued running. She placed the bys in their cot once they reached the room and rummaged for a letter she had written to Dumbledore concerning the twins and the boxes she had prepared. She also took out the package she had prepared for Severus and placed them in an indestructible bag, which she hurriedly threw into the cot with the boys. Just as she ran to the cot preparing to apperate out the door was blasted open and Voldemort entered in all his evil glory.

"Stand aside you silly girl and I'll let you live. I only want the young ones." He hissed crimson eyes flashing

Lily placed herself between the boys and the monster before her.

"Please don't kill them, kill me instead," she pleaded

"As is your wish. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Before she could do anything the green light had sped towards her. Knowing that she was to die she just stood there protecting the two lives she had given birth to. The light met its target and she dropped down lifeless. Voldemort began his move towards the frightened twins.

"Well, well so you are the ones who are destined to stop me are you?" he ran a cold long finger down Dave's cheek making him whimper. "And yet here you are mere infants shaking with fear at my presence. Quite harmless but as a leader I cannot have the possibility of you growing up to stop me in my quest. So tonight you join your parents. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light sped to the infants just as it had towards their mother. The Celtic bands on their foreheads began glowing and swirling tendrils of magic began gathering around them forming a shield. When the green light hit it rebounded and made it's way back to the caster. Voldemort, too surprised to do anything, stood rooted to the spot until the light hit him instead. With a scream of agony his body disintegrated and a black shadow escaped into the night. Both twins slumped down, instantly asleep from the overuse of magic never noticing when one final rune appeared in the middle of their foreheads, the only testament that Voldemort had attacked.

You can never run form your destiny

"Albus what is to happen to them they are only children for pities sake? Poor dears orphaned at such a young age," Minerva said to Albus Dumbledore two hours later. Voldemort's defeat had the Wizarding world ecstatic and celebrating but in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry it was a sombre group who gathered to discuss the fate of the now orphaned Potter twins.

"Since Sirius has betrayed them, Harry and Dave cannot go to him even though he was named godfather. However there was a bag left with the twins in their cot, probably by Lily, maybe there's a letter in there that can explain what is to be done"

Albus Dumbledore opened the green leather bag, which had been found in the crib with the twins. Rummaging through the different items inside he found a letter addressed to him. He quickly scanned it.

_Dear Albus_ it read

_I fear that we may be in horrible danger so I have written this letter in preparation for the worst. If we James and I have perished then we have made arrangements for the boys. _

_Unfortunately the twins have to have separate. I am not a muggleborn witch as most think; I am of Celtic descent. There is a prophecy among the Celtics speaking of the An Cúpla Cheilteach or Celtic Gemini. The prophecy is as follows:_

_Two born on the eve of the end _

_Two lost on the day of hallows_

_Celtic runes identify thee_

_As An Cúpla Cheilteach_

_The ones to bring peace_

_Together great destruction will follow_

_Apart the light weakens_

_Crimson darkness will fall_

_An Cúpla Cheilteach victorious_

_And happiness once more._

_I knew that Dave and Harry were the Celtic Gemini because of the band of runes, which run across their foreheads. When we went into hiding I put a very powerful glamorie that activated if anything should happen to us. This is because we cannot have their true identities revealed. As to the reason for their separation, Dave and Harry are too powerful when together. Like stated in the prophecy great destruction will follow. Until they can be trained there is always the possibility of someone getting seriously hurt. Even apart their magic levels are higher than that of a normal magical baby, which is why I am asking you to put a damper on their magical core._

_I have arranged with my good friend Narcissa black that she take Dave. He will poses as the son and heir to the family she married into. Please put a memory block on all of Harry's and Dave's memories, temporary of course. The risk we run of anyone finding out is too great and it would be suspicious if Narcissa's son had memories of a brother. Harry is to stay with their godfather Sirius. _

_The other items in the bag have been charmed to appear to the boys on their twelfth birthdays. Celtics go through magical maturation at the age of twelve and fifteen so any glamories and other magical charms on them will be deactivated. That is the reason for the items in the bag, an explanation to the boys._

_Please take care of the boys Albus and guide those involved in the right direction. I put all my faith in you. _

_May you all live a long and prosperous life._

_Lily Aithne Cordeilia Evans Potter _

Albus set the letter onto his desk with a sigh. The others looked at him apprehensively. When he didn't speak Minerva took the initiative to ask.

"Well Albus?"

"Young David is to pose as Narcissa Black's son. Unfortunately Sirius' sister has married Lucius Malfoy whom I'm sure we all know is a death eater. Young Harry was to go to Sirius himself but that is not possible with him being the traitor."

Mad-eye Moody, a disfigured looking auror, spoke up "Maybe it is for the best to follow through with at least the first part of the female Potter's plan. After all Albus how many people would think of looking for the Potter's son with a well known death eater?"

Many people nodded their agreement.

"Very well David Potter will go and live with Narcissa Malfoy nee Black"

"But what of Harry Albus?" Arrabella Figg asked.

"Since Sirius is unable to perform his duties assigned to him as legal guardian to the potter twins if James and Lily were to perish Harry would have to go to his only living relative, Petunia Dursley nee Evans"

When there were no protests Dumbledore adjourned the meeting. As the last member exited the room he walked over to the cot where the twins were still asleep, ready to be taken to their separate homes later that evening. With a sad twinkle in his eyes he whispered to the slumbering two before settling in for a long difficult wait.

"May the powers be with you in your very difficult journey"


End file.
